


Monggu’s Purpose

by xingnini



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dogs, Angst, Dogs, Fluff, Infidelity, M/M, Reincarnation, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingnini/pseuds/xingnini
Summary: He keeps me warm and he shows me what love, companionship, and friendship are.





	Monggu’s Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of W. Bruce Cameron’s A Dog’s Purpose

The world was cold and dark. I could not realize where I was because everything was pitch black, but I could tell I was no longer in that warm, comfortable space. I was immediately hungry and started crying out.

 

The next time I woke up, it was warm again. I also heard some yapping noises and whimpering, and there was movement all around me. It was a little annoying, but I was curious to know what it was. There were a lot of times when I was tired and ended up drifting off to a short sleep, forgetting that I wanted to know more about my surroundings in favor of a fitful rest.

 

After a few more days, my vision saw light and shapes. I began to realize the odd moving shapes were my siblings, and the biggest dog was my mother. When I was cuddled up to my mother, it was the warmest I could possibly get, and when she was not near, it was cold. I resorted to following her around, just like my brothers and sisters.

 

As my hair got a little longer, and my legs a little stronger, I played around with my siblings, and Mother would just sit and watch us. I wanted my hair to be curly just as Mother’s, but my siblings didn’t have that kind of hair either, so I wasn’t too worried. Maybe it would grow out to be like my mother’s later.

 

I love my mother because she provides food for me when I’m hungry and she gives me warmth when I’m cold. When I don’t want to play with my siblings, she nudges me from behind with her nose to make sure I don’t feel left out. I love my mother because when it’s time to sleep, my siblings could curl up to her body and sleep in peace. I thought we would all be together forever.

 

I was wrong.

 

One day, I felt something strong wrapped around my whole body and it was taking me away from my mother and siblings. My mother began yapping and barking, and my siblings were all fidgeting around. My mother’s call was becoming more distressed, confused, and frustrated by the second; I was whimpering and crying, becoming more and more scared as the view of my mother became smaller and smaller. I never thought there would come a day where I wouldn’t see her again.

 

I was put into a space that was even smaller than the one I was kept in with my family before. It was small and uncomfortable; I could only turn around and walk a few steps. The space that I was enclosed in before allowed my family and me to play and run around. My mother probably wouldn’t be able to fit in this enclosure.

 

I looked past the bars that were preventing me to leave the cage and saw there were two men conversing. I didn’t know who they were; they didn’t look familiar at all. The only human I knew was the kind woman who began bringing food for us when we could start stomaching food other than Mother’s milk.

 

“That’s all?”

 

“Mhm, I think you’re set to go.”

 

The bigger man grunted and a whole metal wall came down, cutting off my view of the two humans. Everything was dark again, just as how it was when I first came into the world and when the lights are shut off when it’s time to sleep. However, I could smell other dogs that were  in the same room as I was, and I could hear some of them whimpering and crying.

 

All of a sudden I heard rumbling and the whole room started vibrating; in no time, it felt as if the whole room was shifting and moving. There were times when it would stop, but then it would start again after a few seconds. I had no idea what was going on, and I just wanted to be with my siblings and Mother.

 

I knew the whole room came to a final stop when the metal wall went up. The same big man from earlier was standing in front of my cage, but he was looking back over his shoulder.

 

“The new arrivals are here! Help unload the truck!” he yelled a bunch of words, none of which I could understand. More people came, and one of them picked up my cage. I was glad to be out of that dark room. I was brought into a place that was brightly lit and had the smell of dogs everywhere; however, there was no trace of my mother anywhere.

 

Some new unfamiliar person took me out of the cage, only to place me in a new one. This time, I thought I could escape because it looked open, but I figured out I was wrong when I crashed into an invisible wall. The other side was hopeless, because it had bars just as the last cage had, and I realized I was trapped again.

 

This box-cage was at least a little bit more comfortable; it had a water bowl and some toys, and it had some shredded paper on the floor. Later on, a young woman came and put a blanket inside my box. However, it wasn’t as warm and cozy as if my mother would be if she had been here.

  
  


Everyday, humans would walk into the room, and just stare at us. Some smaller boys and girls would maybe tap the glass and make delighted noises, but sometimes if they stayed too long, the adults would pull them away and back outside.

 

I wanted to play.

 

Sometimes, I would be taken out of the box and put into a huge cage with some humans. There, they play with me — they throw the toy for me and pet me. There were times when they would also give me treats. I always never want it to end, but I would eventually end up being put back in the box.

 

So I learned to hope for the best every time humans came through the door. Maybe they’d like to play with me forever. I would get especially excited if anyone stopped in front of my box and looked my way.

 

It was a little lonely and boring in this box. All I could do was eat and sleep. There was no room for anybody to come into the box with me and play with me and my toys.

 

One day, this tall tan man came in and looked at me for a while. While the man smiled at me, I kept barking and yipping, hoping that the humans would take me out of the box to let him play with me in the cage. I heard the lady — the one who usually feeds me — ask the man, “Would you like me to take him out so you could interact with him?” I had no idea what she was saying, but the man nodded and my wishes to come out of the box came true.

 

When inside the cage, the man looked a little awkward, as if he didn’t know what to do.

 

The woman smiled and said, “You could pet him.”

 

I walked over to the man, and he held out his hand. I was waiting for him to pet me, but it took him a while so I barked. It seemed to startle the man because he jumped a little, and the woman laughed.

 

“Don’t worry, he doesn’t bite. He’s just excited.”

 

Eventually, the man's hand was on my head and he was gently scratching behind my ears. When he moved to under my chin, I gave his hand a little lick, and he smiled.

 

Eventually I was put back in the box, and the woman said to me, “Aww, little guy. I was so sure he would get you. You’ll find a home soon, I’m sure.” Through the glass, I saw the tan man leave out the door.

 

For the rest of the day, no one who walked into the room looked at me or played with me. I was starting to think my purpose in life was to stay in this box forever, watching people constantly leave just as quickly as they have played with me.

  
  


I awoke when I heard shuffling across the room. Only a dim light was coming in through the window, meaning it was still early in the day. No one but the workers were in the room, some of them sweeping the floor and some feeding us our breakfast. One of the workers went to the door, and as soon as she flipped the sign, someone burst in through the door.

 

It was the tan man from yesterday.

 

“I change my mind, I want to take him home,” I heard him say.

 

I had no idea what he was saying, but I was happy to see him again. The woman who let me play with him yesterday also looked really happy, and she told him to follow her to the counter. After a few minutes, I was taken out of the box and handed over to the tan man.

 

“Hey, little buddy, I’m bringing you home,” he said to me. I didn’t know what the word home was, but it had a nice, warm ring to it.

 

We walked out of the room and he brought me to this metal chunk with wheels, which I figured was called a car, because the man said, “In the car you go.” He put me in the seat next to his, and he put his hands on the wheel. That familiar whirring noise started up, and the car began moving, driving me to my new home.

  
  


The door burst open. “KIM JONGIN, YOU’VE ONLY MOVED IN FOR — LIKE, WHAT — THREE DAYS, AND YOU’VE ALREADY DECIDED TO BUY A PUPPY?!”

 

Jongin? Is that his name?

 

“Isn’t he cute?” Jongin asked, holding me up. He was sitting down on the ground, since he was playing with me before his friend barged in. “Chanyeol, he was begging me to take him home, I couldn’t resist.” He brought me back in, cuddling my body against his.

 

“You couldn’t wait until you were done unpacking?”

 

I felt his hand stop petting my head. “No.”

 

The tall guy named Chanyeol only gestured towards me with a frustrated look on his face. He seems a little scary.

 

“Someone would have bought him if I waited longer. I came in as soon as the store opened today.”

 

“What were you even doing in a dog store in the first place…” Chanyeol sighed and then sat down in front of Jongin to stare at me in the face. “What’s your name, little guy?”

 

I barked in reply, because he finally seemed enthusiastic to talk to me.

 

“Huh, about that…” Jongin started. “He doesn’t have a name yet.”

 

“Oh, Nini,” Chanyeol looked past me and at Jongin, with sympathetic eyes.

 

Nini? Is that also his name? I think I’ll call him that instead!!

 

Nini gave an annoyed huff, but Chanyeol spoke up again, “Okay, I guess I can just help you with that.”

 

“Mandu? Or maybe Dooman?”

 

"Both of those sound ugly, man."

 

“Sangchu?”

 

"The dog looks like he doesn't like it. Mocha?”

 

“Well, _I_ don't like that name. Mongshil?”

 

“Juni? Bada?”

 

“Daegu?”

 

“Janggu?”

 

“Monggu?”

 

I barked.

 

Nini held me up, so that I was facing him. “Monggu?” he repeated, so I barked again. I liked the ring to that compared to the other words they were spouting. He smiled widely and held me close to his body again.

 

“Now that we got that settled, did you buy him buy him food? Or treats? Did you take him to the vet yet? Do you even know how much money dogs cost?”

 

“I don’t know!! Chanyeol, I literally just bought him an hour ago, and I’ve never raised a dog before. I don’t know any of this stuff.”

 

“What maDE YOU BUY ONE THEN?!”

 

I heard Nini chuckle behind me. “Instinct? Chanyeol, he’s so cute, look at him.” I was raised closer to said man’s face, and I gave him a lick on his nose. His expression became unreadable, and then soon was replaced with defeat.

 

“Alright, I’ll help you take care of him.”

 

“REALLY?” Nini said excitedly, jumping up with me still in his arms. I was starting to become dizzy from the quick motions. I wriggled in his hands and struggled to get out of his grasp. "Hahaha, alright Monggu," he laughed while putting me down. “Thanks so much, Yeol,” he thanked, hugging the tall man.

 

“LET GO OF ME,” Chanyeol wheezed out.

 

Nini stepped back and rubbed the back of his head. “Alright, what do I need to do first?”

  
  


I was mad at Nini for a while, but it’s okay because I still love him!!

 

One day he put me in the car, and I was excited to get outside of home — I thought he’d take me out on a little walk like he always does when he tells me to “pee” and “poo”, but he brought me to a scary place instead!! He took me into his arms and got out of the car, walked into a building, and talked with some people before sitting down in a room full of a bunch of chairs.

 

There were other dogs there, too! They were shivering and they looked scared — I didn’t know why, but I soon found out why when Nini brought me into another room; he set me on a metal table thingy with a paper over it, and then another unfamiliar human walked in.

 

She was a little rough and she stuck a cold stick into my butt and told Nini something about “degrees” and “no fever” which are stuff I don’t understand yet!! But it hurt!! She manhandled me onto another metal thingy and told me to stay still, then turned to Nini again and said, “pounds.”

 

I was glad when it was all over, but angry at Nini for bringing me to that place. When we reached home, I began to hide from him and stayed under tables and beds, and even stayed by the window instead of playing with him. When he called out, “Monggu!!” I wouldn’t come and he’d whine out my name more and say, “Why won’t you comeeee?”

 

I became sad when I peed and pooped inside the house and Nini scolded me. He told me, “Do it outside!!” and pointed out the window, towards the grass area. He’d do that when I did my business inside the house, but when I went and did it outside, he’d praise me and give me a treat saying, “Good boy!!”

 

Since I wanted to get treats as much as possible, I just continued holding everything in until he brought me outside.

 

I was happy every time Nini brought me outside; coming out of the house felt refreshing, especially when I feel the light shining its warmth on me and the grass tickling my legs as I run through it.

 

Being with Nini made me forget about how much I missed my siblings and Mother. My hair was curly and long now, just like Mother’s, just as I had wanted. My hair reminded me of my family, but the more time I spent with Nini, the more _he_ became my family.

 

He takes care of me, and he makes me happy. (Chanyeol is family too, maybe, but he doesn’t make me as happy as Nini does.) He plays with me and sleeps with me. He keeps me warm and he shows me what love, companionship, and friendship are.

 

I’ve come to realize my purpose in life wasn’t to stay in that box forever and watch people leave. Nini is here to stay, next to me and in my heart. I will stay by his side and love him for as long as I live.

  
  


Sometimes, Nini isn’t home; at first, he’d leave the house without me, and Chanyeol would come and bring me outside instead. Now, since I could hold in everything for a longer time, Chanyeol doesn’t need to come bring me outside anymore — but Nini is still not home all the time.

 

Soon, Nini started coming home smelling different; he smelled of _many people_. At first, I was confused because I couldn’t trace his scent, but I realized his scent was blended in with others. It was still Nini; I recognize his voice and his love and care for me. However, he seemed a little happier than before, and his attention would be diverted from me and to that small device in his hands — the one that he holds to his ear and talks, or looks down on while pressing his thumbs quickly all over it.

 

There was a day where Nini was home for the whole day, and Chanyeol came over. They were both sitting on the couch watching the teevee on the wall, and I was sitting in between them. I kept my eyes on the teevee, because it was a box with moving pictures and it was interesting.

 

“So, Jongin, how are you and Luhan?”

 

“We’re good, though, I feel like he’s taking things too fast.”

 

I looked at Chanyeol, who was now looking away from the teevee and at Nini. “How so?”

 

“Well… uh, do you really want to hear this?” Nini asked, scratching the back of his neck.

 

“Only if you want to talk about it,” Chanyeol answered back.

 

“Uh… well, at work… even though I always tell him I’m busy, he ends up wanting to make out instead… to be honest, the first time we made out, I didn’t really want to, but I didn’t want to upset him, because he might think I’m not into him, which I really am! But you know…”

 

I tilted my head curiously at Nini, because he sounded distressed. Chanyeol looked a little worried too, so I got up and shifted over to Nini, and settled down right next time him. I felt his hand stroke my back, so I laid my head down on the couch.

 

“Have you talked to him about it?” Chanyeol asked.

 

“No… I’m scared to, I don’t want to upset him…”

 

“You need to talk to him about it.”

 

I didn’t hear Nini reply, so when I looked up, I saw they were both looking at the teevee again. The air was a little uncomfortable, almost as if they hadn’t finished talking, but wanted to say something. I didn’t want to stay between that, so I got up, jumped off the couch, and went behind it and to the window to watch if anyone walked onto Nini’s lawn and my territory.

  
  


One day, Nini came home, walking through the door with another person. This person had wide eyes, light hair, and he was really skinny and tall like Nini. One thing caught my attention though; he smelled of many people.

 

He’s the one that makes Nini smell weird.

 

I didn’t like this guy, so after evaluating him, I growled at him, not yet ready to bark at him or bite him.

 

“Woah, woah, Monggu, why are you growling?” Nini picked me up, and made me face the guy. “Say hi to Luhan, Monggu!!” Nini said, cheerfully. However, I just continued staring at the man, even though he was smiling brightly at me.

 

“Hi, Monggu,” Luhan smiled at me.

 

I diverted my attention to the window, not wanting to look Luhan in the eye. He was a stranger and I didn’t like him. What was he doing around my Nini?

 

“Haha, I guess Monggu takes a long time to warm-up to someone,” Nini chuckled nervously while putting me down. I scurried away, not wanting to be near Luhan any longer.

 

I didn’t want to go to the window because I would still be in the same room as Luhan, and he’d be able to grab me any minute. I have to go into hiding!!

 

The first thing that popped into my head was underneath Nini’s bed. I walked past all the rooms and into his room where he sleeps; he put a bed for me on the floor, but he always lets me sleep next to him on his bed.

 

I made myself comfortable after ducking underneath the bed. I had nothing to do while being in this dark, dusty place, so I just closed my eyes and slept.

 

I was awakened when I heard feet moving across the floor and the door closing. I lifted my head up, curious about what was going on, but did not come out of the bed.

 

“Hey, babe, I can’t talk to you right now, so stop texting me,” I heard a voice say. It wasn’t Nini’s voice; it sounded like Luhan.

 

“Yes, Sehun, I’ll be there later, I just can’t talk right now… Alright, love you, too. See you later, cutie,” I heard him say. He stood there for a while, before I saw the door open and he walked out again.

 

What was he doing in Nini’s room? Chanyeol barely comes in here, so what gives him a right to?

 

I laid my head back down on the floor, because Luhan was still not gone from this house. I really didn’t like him, and I didn’t want him around Nini…

 

I wanted to bark at Luhan and tell him to get out of the house, maybe bite him if he shouts back at me or raises his hand to hit me, but I know Nini wouldn’t like that; he might even get angry at me… I don’t want that to happen!

 

Luhan eventually left and it was only Nini and me in the house. I was free to roam around the house again, and Nini’s attention was finally all on me, instead of stupid Luhan!!

  
  


"Do you think you can take care of Monggu until then?"

 

"Bro," Chanyeol groaned.

 

I was standing in between Nini and Chanyeol, looking up at them having a discussion. As always, I didn't fully understand what they were saying, but it was entertaining watching them talk.

 

"Only for two weeks!! Please, Chanyeoooool," Nini whined.

 

Chanyeol only looked at Nini, and it wasn't a very happy expression either.

 

"Why don't you just bring him with you," Chanyeol complained, gesturing towards me. Bring me where?

 

"He doesn't want me to bring my dog, it'll ruin our alone timeee," Nini continued. "He just wants it to be the two of us!!"

 

Chanyeol sighed.

 

“It won’t really be a problem for you!! It’s like two dogs hanging out!!”

 

Chanyeol’s expression morphed into one of shock. “Oh my God, are you really calling me a dog in this situation?”

 

“No!! You’re like a puppy!! You and Monggu get along!! Chanyeol, pleaseee!!”

 

Another sigh from Chanyeol.

 

He sure sighs a lot.

 

"You really like Luhan, huh," he asked.

 

_I, for sure, don't._

 

But Nini nodded earnestly.

 

Chanyeol sighed again, even longer than the first one, and I can hear his defeat. “Alright, alr—”

 

“CHANYEOL, YOU’RE THE BEST!!” Nini exclaimed, spreading his arms wide and climbing onto Chanyeol. Nini wasn’t even touching the ground anymore, he was clinging onto Chanyeol.

 

“GET OFF OF ME!!” Chanyeol grunted, pushing Nini off, but my master continued to smile widely. I really wonder what’s going on…

 

“Alright, so what stuff should I start bringing over to my house…” Chanyeol asked.

 

“What? What stuff?”

 

“Monggu’s stuff… you want me to take care of him or not?”

 

“I do, but you’re not bringing Monggu’s stuff there. You’re staying in my house…”

 

“WHY, JONGIN, WHY?!” Chanyeol yelled, and I had to flinch a little. He’s so loud sometimes…

 

Nini rubbed his ear a little, because Chanyeol probably made him a little deaf, but then said, “Monggu’s not used to your house; I don’t want him peeing everywhere because he’s intimidated by a new environment.”

 

Chanyeol groaned very loudly.

 

“And then he’ll get used to your house, so when I come back, I have to reintroduce him to my house, and since he’s a puppy, he’ll pee all the time here, too!! I _just_ potty-trained him!! Chanyeol, pleaseeeee…”

 

“Okay, fine, but I’m forcing my friend to stay with me in here.”

 

“What?” Nini asked, taken aback. “What friend? You’re letting a stranger into my house?”

 

“LET HIM STAY WITH ME, OR FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO TAKE CARE OF YOUR DOG!!”

 

Nini pouted. “Fine… who is he?”

 

“He’s a friend who just made an agreement with me to be my roommate,” Chanyeol explained. When Nini became puzzled, Chanyeol continued. “His name is Kyungsoo, and he needed a place to stay. He’s moving in tomorrow, and I just want him to come here with me just so he can help me take care of Monggu and make me food. He’s a trustworthy person, so he’s not gonna steal any of your shit.”

 

Nini still looked confused. “Oooooookay… as long as it gets you to take care of my baby,” he said, smiling happily.

 

“You bastard, why would you tell me the day before…” Chanyeol muttered.

 

“Luhan made it a last minute thing! I’m sorry,” Nini genuinely apologized.

 

“Whatever, just give me the schedule of when your dog needs to poop.”

  
  


Before Nini left, he petted me for longer than usual, and he seemed as if he was saying goodbye to me forever. He dragged this huge bag behind him, and as it rolled forward on the floor, I kept barking at Nini, begging him not to leave me.

 

Was he really going to leave?

 

Was he giving this whole house to Chanyeol?

 

“Alright, man, have fun on your vacation with Luhan,” Chanyeol said, giving Nini a one-armed hug.

 

“Thanks again, Yeol,” Nini said, smiling. Why was he smiling if he was leaving me?! He looked down at me and pointed at me. “Be a good boy, Monggu,” he said sternly, then laughed. IF I DON’T BEHAVE, WILL YOU COME BACK?

 

I started barking, one last final attempt to get Nini to stay, but he continued on his way into his car. When I started crying, Chanyeol cooed at me, “Awww,” picked me up, and walked around with me in his arms. I DON’T WANT YOU, I WANT NINI TO COME BACK!!

 

“Don’t worry, Kyungsoo is coming soon! I’m sure we’ll have lots of fun with him!” Chanyeol said, talking to me. I heard ‘fun’ so I brightened up a bit. Chanyeol is a little fun sometimes, especially when he plays with me.

 

Soon enough, the doorbell rang, and I got to the door before Chanyeol did. I was barking like crazy, telling the person to go away. Chanyeol only told me to be quiet, and opened the door.

 

A short, wide-eyed man came into the house. His hair was dark, and his eyes were even wider than Luhan’s. He didn’t seem to have any emotion written across his face, and it was hard to tell how he was feeling. He didn’t seem happy, but he didn’t seem annoyed either; more like unsure of what he’s doing here.

 

“Kyungsoo, you’re here!” Chanyeol greeted, smiling cheekily.

 

“Yeah…” Kyungsoo quietly replied. Then, he spotted me; “That is Kim Jongin’s dog?”

 

“Yup, this is Monggu,” Chanyeol introduced, I was about to growl at Kyungsoo when Chanyeol picked me up. “Say hi, Monggu!!”

 

Kyungsoo stepped back a little, hesitant of what to do. “It won’t bite me right? It looks like it doesn’t like me.” Dang right, I don’t!! Get out of Nini’s house!! I want Nini to come back!!

 

“ _He_ , not _it_. But yeah, I think Monggu is one of those dogs that take a while to warm up to new people,” Chanyeol explained.

 

“Did it take him a while to get used to you?” Kyungsoo asked.

 

“Pft, no, Monggu loved me right away,” Chanyeol laughed. “Isn’t that right, Mongguuuu,” he cooed at me, petting my head and chin.

 

I noticed that Kyungsoo was holding some bags. Are there treats in there?

 

Chanyeol finally put me down. “You should settle your stuff down. Follow me,” he told Kyungsoo. They both went to the room that Nini always kept closed; I was curious when Nini finally opened it yesterday, but was too scared to go in because he was holding that loud machine that sucked things in.

 

Well, Chanyeol doesn’t look like he’s going to use that loud machine, and neither does Kyungsoo, so I followed them into the room. Maybe Kyungsoo will give me the treats in his bag.

 

Chanyeol showed Kyungsoo where to put his stuff and everything, so Kyungsoo left his bag opened and unattended on the floor. I sniffed through it and was powerfully disappointed to find no treats, but only clothes.

 

Not even chicken in there!

 

I dislike Kyungsoo even more now.

  
  


When Kyungsoo wasn’t home, Chanyeol would be here. When Chanyeol wasn’t home, Kyungsoo would be here. Usually, I would just mind my own business when just Chanyeol was around. He’s welcomed in my territory.

 

However, Kyungsoo is not.

 

I’ve only known Kyungsoo for a few days. I have to watch his every move and make sure he doesn’t take any of Nini’s stuff. I don’t like him touching my toys either. I haven’t necessarily bitten him yet, but I’ve growled at him, scaring him and making him back off. He doesn’t try to take my toys anymore.

 

“He doesn’t let me play with him.”

 

“Maybe he thinks you’re trying to take his toys,” Chanyeol laughed.

 

Things changed over the past few days. Kyungsoo would be the one who brought me outside, relieving me when I needed to pee (it’s so painful to hold it when I’m inside, since I’m scared Nini will yell at me if he finds out I peed inside); Kyungsoo is also the one who brings me my breakfast, lunch, and dinner when Chanyeol is always on the couch watching teevee.

 

Kyungsoo also had a really nice smell to him when he came home; he smelled like the food Nini would give me — the only other food that’s not chicken. I’m not sure what it’s called yet, but it’s soft and fluffy most of the time! Anyways, I started to like it when Kyungsoo picked me up since he smells so nice.

 

The deal was sealed when he snuck me some chicken during dinner one night, when Chanyeol wasn’t looking. Kyungsoo must have known that I’m in love with chicken. Chanyeol shouted at Kyungsoo when he found out that he gave some to me, so I felt a little bad. When I tried begging for more, I could tell he liked chicken too, when he said it’s “his dinner” and he would have none left if he kept giving it to me.

 

One piece of chicken was enough for me to know Kyungsoo was now my friend.

  
  


“Wow, Monggu seems to like you a lot now,” Chanyeol remarked. Past my belly, which was being rubbed by Kyungsoo, I could see Chanyeol standing over the both of us.

 

“Yeah, amazing, right? Who knew I could get along with a dog,” Kyungsoo joked around. I guess he wasn’t the type of person to like other dogs. I’m special!!

 

“Maybe you can take him to the pa—” Chanyeol stopped talking just as a _bang!_ was heard from the front door. I scrambled from my back to all four feet and walked in the same direction as Chanyeol. I could feel the panic and alarm radiating off of the tall human as I trotted behind him.

 

That panic changed to confusion when we saw who it was.

 

NINI WAS HOME!!!

 

“Jongin, what are you doing back already? You told me Friday!”

 

Nini threw all his bags down and violently chucked off his shoes onto the floor. I was happy to see Nini, but that feeling immediately went away when I saw the negative mood he was in.

 

“Jongin, what’s wrong?”

 

Nini pushed past the both of us and hurriedly stomped towards his room.

 

“Jongin, why are you crying???” Chanyeol yelled after him, flagging him down. I tried to keep up with both of them and what was happening, but things went too fast and Nini was able to reach his room before the both of us and shut it in our faces. Chanyeol was left to talk to a closed door.

 

“JONGIN, WHAT HAPPENED???” Chanyeol asked, knocking on the door.

 

“Go away!!” I could hear a muffled cry through the door.

 

“What do you mean?? You think I’m just going to leave you here in this state?”

 

“I said leave!!”

 

Chanyeol waited a few more moments before stepping away from the door. It was when he turned around that he and I realized that Kyungsoo had seen everything. He doesn’t even know Nini, and he’s already seen him at his worst.

 

“Is he going to be okay?” Kyungsoo asked.

 

“I’m sorry, Kyungsoo, but I think you should go now. I’ll meet you back at my apartment later. Just pack up now and I’ll give you my keys.”

 

Kyungsoo quietly nodded and made his way to the guest room. When he came out again, he had all his bags with him. I watched as Chanyeol handed something over to him; then, Kyungsoo made his way over to me.

 

He crouched down to my level. “Bye, Monggu, you’ve been such a good boy,” Kyungsoo smiled while petting my head and all the way to my back. I almost dropped down and rolled onto my belly when I realized Kyungsoo stopped petting me and stood up, gathering his bags again.

 

“I’ll see you later, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo said and I watched as he walked out the door. I wanted to bark and tell him to come back, since his goodbye felt permanent. But I knew Nini wasn’t in a good mood and probably wouldn’t appreciate my barking.

 

After a while, Chanyeol had given up banging on Nini’s door and retired to the couch. I sat with him until he fell asleep. I was feeling really hungry, and I kind of needed to pee, since everyone had forgotten to feed me and open the door for me to let me out. I knew I couldn’t even chew the pillows, because Nini would come out and yell at me.

 

All feelings of hunger and discomfort flooded away when I heard the door click.

 

“Monggu,” came out a harsh whisper from Nini’s door.

 

Nini was calling me!

 

I flew off the couch and trotted to the door, which wasn’t opened all the way. I could make out Nini standing behind the door. He opened the door a little to let me in and closed it again.

 

I could still feel his sadness.

 

I looked up at him and saw he bent down and wrapped his arms around me. He stood up again, holding me, and made his way over to his bed. He put me down and sat in front of me. I took a good look at his face and saw there were still wet trails coming from his eyes.

 

“Have you been a good boy, Monggu?” Nini asked me endearingly, “Did you miss me when I was gone?” He started stroking my head, and I waited for him to talk more. I could tell he was so upset and it made me upset too.

 

“I feel so broken hearted, Monggu… Luhan’s been cheating on me… and I was too stupid to realize…” He paused to wipe at his eyes. “What am I going to do now?”

 

I walked towards him and climbed onto his lap, letting him know that I’m here to stay close by him. I’m here to listen to him whenever he needs me and lick away all the salty water coming from his eyes. He continued to stroke my head and back, telling him how good of a boy I was, and thanking me for being there for him. Nini was finally able to fall asleep, and I did too when I heard his calm breathing and beating heart.

  
  


In a few days, Nini was back to normal and happy as ever. He came out of his room more and talked to Chanyeol. He was eating properly and smiling more often. He even wanted to walk me around more than just the neighborhood.

 

He brought me to unfamiliar places I’ve never been to before; more people were walking around in and out of buildings and I would come across the occasional dog or two. We walked past a fried chicken place, and I know Nini was thinking about stopping by to buy some, but he didn’t… But there was this one place that caught my nose and I started dragging Nini towards it.

 

It smelled like Kyungsoo!!

 

“Monggu, boy!!” Nini let out a yelp when I wouldn’t let up. I frantically tried to enter the building; a girl who was coming out yelled out in surprise when I darted past her, dragging Nini along with the leash, and into the place. There were chairs and tables everywhere, and there were also glass cases with food.

 

It smelled heavenly!! 10000X better than Kyungsoo could ever smell!

 

“Monggu?” A voice I recognized as Kyungsoo’s called out my name. “What are you doing here?” I spotted him as he put down a metal pan on a counter and made his way over to me. Then, he saw Nini.

 

“Sorry, no pets allowed in the bakery.”

 

Nini was surprised at his change of tone. He seemed so happy to see me and then all of a sudden, he was so stern with Nini.

 

“I am so sorry, I don’t know what’s gotten into him. He just started going crazy and dragged me in here,” Nini apologized.

 

I stood up on two legs and leaned on Kyungsoo, asking him to pet me. Even though it’s been a few days, I missed seeing him every day at home. Even though Nini is back, it would be great if Kyungsoo and Chanyeol also stayed.

 

“You have to follow the bakery’s policies.” Then, Kyungsoo lowered his voice and said, “Sorry, I needed my boss to hear that so that he doesn’t think I’m breaking the rules.”

 

“Oh?”

 

Kyungsoo spoke in a louder tone now, “Well, I guess it’s okay, since he didn’t bother any of the customers or ruin anything…” He bent down and finally gave me what I wanted, fluffing up my ears and scratching underneath my chin. “How are you, Monggu?”

 

“W-wait, how do you know Monggu? He seems to like you,” Nini asked with confusion. “He usually takes a while to warm up to someone new.”

 

Kyungsoo stopped petting me and smiled. He stood up, so that he could talk to Nini. “I’m Chanyeol’s friend, Do Kyungsoo. I stayed over at your house while you were on vacation. I’m sorry I didn’t get to formally introduce myself, because Chanyeol told me to leave while you weren’t in the best condition.”

 

I saw Nini shift uncomfortably. “You saw that?”

 

Kyungsoo nodded.

 

“I am so sorry, I wasn’t thinking straight and my vacation just ended on such a bad note, I didn’t even—”

 

“Hey, don’t worry about it,” Kyungsoo laughed. “Things happen and we can’t do anything about it, so you don’t need to apologize. Also, I’m just glad I get to see Monggu again.”

 

Nini let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you so much — for taking care of Monggu with Chanyeol. Oh, by the way, I'm Kim Jongin,” Nini introduced himself sheepishly.

 

“Yeah, I know. Anyways, I gotta get back to work, but if you need anyone to take care of Monggu, you can let me know through Chanyeol or something.”

 

“Right. Yes, thank you,” Nini said. Kyungsoo said goodbye to me once more and then turned back to the counter. Nini dragged me outside and scolded me not to run into the bakery again, but with a smile on his face.

  
  


We started passing by that bakery much more often; Nini would even tie me up to a post and go inside the bakery. He’d come out with a piece of bread — that fluffy food that Kyungsoo would feed me before — and a smile that could light up the brightest sunrise plastered on his face. Sometimes, Kyungsoo would come out and say hi to me, giving me bread to eat. As time went on, he’d look happier than ever, too.

 

Soon enough, the days got colder and leaves on the ground would crinkle under my paws as I walked on them. Nini started taking me out less and less, but Kyungsoo would come to our house more and more. I started to notice that he’d still come even without Chanyeol.

 

Nini’s scent became more like Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo’s became more like Nini’s. I’m not complaining since I like Kyungsoo, and it’s so much better than Nini smelling like multiple other people. It’s not as confusing since I know the both of them.

 

I loved it when Kyungsoo came over. He would always sneak full pieces of bread to me when Nini wasn’t looking. After grabbing the bread in my mouth, Nini would freak out and shout at me to drop it, but Kyungsoo would hold him back while I trot away to eat it.

 

Kyungsoo’s on my side!

 

He knows just how much I love bread.

 

I don’t know why Nini doesn’t want me to have it.

 

Again, the weather began changing, and I no longer had snow to run through. It began to get warmer and warmer up until the point where Nini had to cut off most of my hair. When my fur was gone, I felt much lighter and more refreshed. It had been so hot, since my coat was thick.

 

One day, Kyungsoo walked into the house with more bags than the first time he ever stepped foot into this house. I wanted to know what was going on, but Nini and Kyungsoo were having none of it. They took my barking as if I were excited, but I was just asking what was going on.

 

“Yes, Monggu!” Kyungsoo said in his baby-voice to me. “Are you excited that I’m moving in? Who’s a good boy!” He picked me up and pet my head, while I saw Nini carrying Kyungsoo’s stuff to his room. I was a little confused why Kyungsoo wasn’t using the room he stayed in last time. Was he taking over Nini’s room?

 

I found out later that night, when I went to sleep. Nini went to bed and Kyungsoo slept on the same bed as him. They could both fit! So that means that I am able to fit, too!! Nini always told me to get down and sleep on my own bed on the floor…

 

I guess Kyungsoo took my spot! But that’s okay, because Kyungsoo makes Nini happy!

 

I hope Kyungsoo stays with me and Nini forever.

  
  


“Awaiting for your husband to return from war sucks, huh?” Kyungsoo joked. I was looking out the window, since no one wanted to play with me before. Nini had left to do something, and Kyungsoo stayed at home. Kyungsoo was reading a book earlier, so he didn't want to play with me.

 

Now, he seemed like he wanted to play with me since he was trying to talk to me, but I was too interested in the cars that occasionally passed by and the other dogs that came onto my territory with their humans. Right now, it was really dark and there was nothing worthy of being barked at.

 

All of a sudden, the lights in our house turned off.

 

“Huh?” Kyungsoo asked aloud. “Must be a blackout,” he muttered. I heard him get off the couch and open the basement door. His footsteps resounded down the stairs while I still kept alert. I had heard noises outside, but thought nothing of it since it might have been a stupid raccoon. My ears perked up as I heard something approaching from the side-yard.

 

I heard a crash from the side door and I ran over barking furiously. There were intruders in the house! They gave off a bad aura and were not supposed to be here! Once one of them stepped inside, I immediately growled giving them a warning not to come in any further.

 

“Get rid of the puppy first,” one man ordered.

 

Another man came forward, looked as if he was going to pick me up. I immediately lunged and dug my teeth into his arms. He shouted out in pain as I started to taste something metallic and warm. I kept snapping at the person, trying to make him run away from the house and never return, but he kept trying to hit my face.

 

I suddenly felt the other person grab me from behind and he threw me across the floor to the other side of the room.

 

I only came running back, angrier than ever.

 

I noticed, even in the dark, the one that I managed to bite was holding a bat. I remember how heavy those things are, since a little boy dropped a bat on me by accident while Nini and I were at the park one time.

 

I still managed to tear into their legs, damaging their pants.

 

“GET RID OF IT!!”

 

I felt hands around my back legs again and it swung me across the floor and into a wall. There was a sharp pain coming from where my front leg hit against the wall, so I couldn’t get up immediately.

 

Through my daze, I could hear Kyungsoo coming up the steps, even if it was slowly and quietly.

 

_No, Kyungsoo!! Don’t come here!!_

 

While the two men thought I was done for, they stood next to each other, and talked in hushed, hurried voices. Their backs were to the basement door, so they didn’t see it coming when Kyungsoo launched himself towards them. I could see their shadows struggling as Kyungsoo reached for the bat.

 

I need to help Kyungsoo!!

 

I ignored the pain in my leg and hurried over to wear the scuffle was ensuing. I tried biting at one of the men, and they would try to shake me off.

 

One of the men grunted out in pain, and I could feel the frustration and anger building up inside of him as his movements became more rough and aggressive. Kyungsoo cried out and fell to the floor, but I couldn't stop attacking the intruders.

 

I felt an immensely sharp pain in the side of my body and I heard a _crack!_ when they swung the bat at me. I couldn't help but cry and fall, because it hurt too much.

 

I couldn't do anything but watch as they grabbed Kyungsoo by the back of his shirt and made their way to the basement door. The next thing I heard was his body stumbling down the stairs.

 

They came over to me and grabbed me by the scruff of my neck, lifted me off the ground, and threw me down the stairs, too. When I landed at the bottom, all I could feel was nothing but pain. All my whining and crying couldn't make it go away.

 

I could hear Kyungsoo’s heavy breathing and I could smell blood. I could hear the intruders going around in our house, moving quickly. When they've gone through all the rooms in the house, they left through the side door, making the house quiet again.

 

As much as it hurt to do so, I dragged myself to Kyungsoo because I could hear him crying. I could feel the pain he was feeling, and I could tell how scared he was. Even though it was mostly dark, I was able to find his hand and licked it to comfort him and tell him I was there.

 

“Jongin…” Kyungsoo whimpered quietly. “... Jongin…”

 

If we were dying, both of our last thoughts would be of the same person.

 

Nini, who took me from the cold cage-box that only had a towel and brought me to a warm place I could call home…

 

Nini, who made it less painful for me to remember my mom and siblings because he became my family instead…

 

Nini, who found happiness in Kyungsoo and Chanyeol and shared it with me, who took care of me, who taught me what friendship and love is…

 

As soon as I heard footsteps outside, I knew it was the one person we both wanted to see the most. If I wasn’t in too much pain, I would run over to the front door and greet him happily just as always, but my body hurt too much to even wag my tail.

 

I heard him walk around a little and mumble to himself, even though I couldn’t make out what he was saying. I listened to see if he would make his way down here, but he stopped walking around in his room.

 

I didn’t hear any movement for a long time, so I thought maybe he was just staying there. I had to let him know Kyungsoo and I are trapped here.

 

I tried to call out for him, I tried to bark, but it came out too weak. It hurt to let out such an explosive cry, but I kept trying anyways. Thinking of the times he would come when I barked gave me the strength to try to yap louder and louder.

 

Kyungsoo wasn’t moving anymore, so I need to get Nini here as soon as possible.

 

Soon enough, I heard him move around a lot more quicker than before. I barked more frantically, because he was getting nearer and nearer to the basement door.

 

“Monggu? Monggu, where are you?”

 

_I'm here, I'm here!_

 

The basement door swung open, and loud and hurried footsteps came down the stairs.

 

“Oh my god, Kyungsoo!! Monggu!!”

 

From the little moonlight that was streaming in through the basement door all the way above the stairs, I could see Nini make his way over to us. I was able to see him one last time…

 

I was _so_ happy.

 

I thought I could die happily now, seeing Nini during my last moments as I closed my eyes…

  
  


When I woke up, I was in a small, dark box that was caged off. I experienced the familiar feeling of when I was a puppy — the time after I was taken away from my mother and siblings and the time before I met Nini. The lonely and empty feeling of being kept alone in such an enclosed space was what I noticed first.

 

Then, I noticed a dull pain pulsing throughout my body, mostly at my ribs and one of my legs. I felt material wrapping around my body and it felt a little constricting. I wanted to take it off, but at the same time, I didn’t have the energy to at this moment.

 

Why am I here? And where is Nini? Is Kyungsoo alright?

 

Did I die?

 

I started whining and an unfamiliar voice spoke up from outside the cage, “Oh, you’re up? It’s going to be okay, little buddy.”

 

I was confused, because the voice didn’t sound like Nini, Kyungsoo, or Chanyeol, but it was a little soothing and comforting. Despite the pain, I soon fell back to sleep.

 

The next day, I was taken out of the box and put into a familiar room. It was the place I hated most — the room where I’m taken after Nini says, “Time to go to the vet!”

 

But I was really happy, because I finally got to see Nini!! He spoke for a while to the evil human who always pokes my butt with a stick; while talking, his face looked a little troubled, so I was little confused… he didn’t seem as happy to see me as much as I was to see him!!

 

But when he turned to me, he smiled brightly and asked, “Ready to go home, Monggu?” I wagged my tail and barked, telling him I couldn’t wait!

 

Nini finally brought me back home — I couldn’t run as much as I wanted to because my leg was still in pain, but I was happy to be back. Kyungsoo was home, too, and he was wrapped in the same material as me! While mine was on my leg, his was on his head. Maybe he wanted to look the same as me? Anyway, Kyungsoo seemed very happy to see me because he greeted me with bread and big smiles.

 

“Thank you so much, Monggu… You saved my life,” Kyungsoo said as he hugged me. “You’re such a good boy. I love you so much.”

 

Even though I didn’t understand what he meant, I only happily accepted the hugs and all the petting. I licked Kyungsoo’s hand and jumped on him to let him know that I loved him a lot, too.

 

“I don’t know what I would do without Monggu…” Nini said.

 

Still petting me, Kyungsoo looked up at Nini and said, “Me neither. He’s our baby.”

 

“No, Kyungsoo…” Nini said, his voice dropping a little. “The doctor told me that Monggu has some complications. They found something while taking X-rays for his broken leg…”

 

Kyungsoo gave me one last rub on the head before putting me back down. While he and Nini spoke in hushed voices, I scurried off to my spot at the window so that I can see if any dogs had taken over my territory while I was gone.

  
  


Days continued to pass by and nothing special in particular happened. My leg and ribs healed and the material finally came off. It’s just that I was finally feeling an uncomfortable sensation in my stomach. It started off small at first, but as time went on, I could notice it more and more.

 

It went from uncomfortable to painful. I was having trouble pooping and I would vomit a lot.

 

When I threw up the first time, I was rushed to where Nini said the vet was. I had to stay there overnight while they looked at me for a long time and poked me with a bunch of needles. I really wanted to go home, so I was glad when Nini came and picked me up.

 

Over the next few months, I was given this weird, bad-tasting water to drink, but it was a very small amount every day. Kyungsoo was the one who gave it to me, so I tried to avoid him when I knew it was around the time of the day that he would give it to me. But there were times where my stomach hurt a lot and the weird water would make me feel a little better.

 

I was constantly brought in and out of the vet, but I just wanted to stay home with Nini and Kyungsoo.

  
  


For the past few days, Nini wouldn’t stop crying. I wanted to comfort him, but I couldn’t find it in myself to get off the floor. I just wanted to lie down and sleep most of the time. There were times where my stomach would be in so much pain.

 

Kyungsoo had to hand-feed me and inject water into my mouth, because I couldn’t eat or drink by myself anymore. I just didn’t feel like eating and I wasn’t really hungry, but Kyungsoo still insisted that I eat. The food he gave me was different than before and it was a little blander, so it wasn’t very exciting to eat. He also didn’t really hand me as much bread anymore.

 

My purpose is to make Nini happy, but why does he look so sad?

 

One night, he picked me up and placed me on his bed. He told me that he wanted to read me something that might make me feel better. I just rested my head on him and listened.

 _  
_ _“When Dogs go to heaven, They don't need wings because God knows that dogs love running best... He gives them fields. Fields and fields and fields._

 

_When a dog first arrives in Heaven, he just runs.”_

 

“Are you gonna run as soon as you get to Heaven, Monggu?” Nini asked me and petted my head. I continued listening as he kept reading from the book.

 

_“God turns clouds inside out to make fluffy beds for the dogs in Dog Heaven, and when they are tired from running and barking and eating ham-sandwich biscuits, the dogs each find a cloud for sleeping. They turn around and around in the cloud… until it feels just right, and then they curl up… and they sleep. God watches over each one of them and there are no bad dreams._

 

_Dogs in Dog Heaven have almost always belonged to somebody on Earth and of course the dogs remember this. Heaven is full of memories. So sometimes an angel will walk a dog back to Earth for a little visit and quietly, invisibly, the dog will sniff about his old backyard, will investigate the cat next door, will follow the child to school, will sit on the front porch and wait for the mail. When he is satisfied that all is well, the dog will return to Heaven with the angel. It is where dogs belong, near God who made them.”_

 

Nini stopped reading and took a deep breath. I could hear him sniffling, and I could feel him becoming sad…

 

_Don’t be sad, Nini, why are you sad?_

 

“You hear that, Monggu? You won’t have any bad dreams and you’ll have a cloud bed. It won’t hurt up there. And an angel can always take you back down to Earth to visit us.”

 

I didn’t understand why Nini was talking about visiting when I wanted to stay with him forever. He continued to rub my head and back of my neck until I drifted off to sleep.

  
  


“You’re a good boy, Monggu,” Nini told me. “You’re going to be okay.”

 

I was back in the room I hated most, but I couldn’t really focus on how much I hated that room because I was in so much pain. I was lying down on the table, while Nini, Kyungsoo, and Chanyeol were waiting with me. I didn’t really know what they were all waiting for, but the atmosphere seemed so sad. Chanyeol was crying and Kyungsoo seemed near tears. Only Nini wasn’t crying.

 

Nini was sitting on a chair, his head on the table with me. He looked a little tired, but he was smiling at me. He was also patting my head and it made me feel a little better.

 

Nini suddenly got up and turned to Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. Chanyeol nodded and sat in the seat, and faced me. He wiped away his tears before also petting my head softly like Nini.

 

“Goodbye, Monggu,” he told me. “I’m going to miss you, buddy. I’ve known you ever since day one, and I’m glad Jongin convinced me to let him keep you. I’m also glad your name isn’t Mandu,” he laughed, but tears still streamed down his face. I looked at him as he said, “You’ll be okay. You’ll watch over us because you’re a good boy.”

 

He got up from the seat and Kyungsoo came over and sat in it. He gave me a smile before his face contorted and turned red. He also started crying…

 

“Oh, Monggu,” Kyungsoo sobbed, “You must be in so much pain… It’s okay, it’ll be over soon. We’re going to miss you so much, but you won’t be in pain anymore.”

 

I lifted my head a little so I can lick Kyungsoo’s hand and tell him that I love him, but that just made him cry harder.

 

“You’ll have a lot of bread up there,” he continued. “Lots and lots of it. You can have all the bread you want; you deserve it.” He stroked my head and the side of my body gently. “It’s time to rest.”

 

I didn’t understand why everyone was crying and calling me a good boy. I wasn’t doing anything and it made me sad to see them sad. I felt a little helpless just lying on the table and not being able to do anything about their tears.

 

Finally, Nini came back and sat down in front of me. He didn’t say anything, but just kept smiling at me. It was a small smile, but it looked pained and forced. I could tell there was a lot of sadness in his eyes. He was crying now, and seeing the tears leave his eyes hurt me ten times more than the pain from my stomach did.

 

I didn’t like seeing Nini cry, but I didn’t have to energy right now to try to make him feel better.

 

Nini tore his eyes away from me and looked up at the vet. He gave her a nod and she came near me with a needle. I felt a sharp pain in my front leg as she poked me with it, and then she stepped back.

 

“I love you so much, Monggu.”

 

_I love you, too, Nini…_

 

The numbness went away and all pain stopped; Nini’s face was the last thing I saw before I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

  
  


I woke up in a cold, dark place again. I could hear other loud noises and whining, but I couldn’t see anything. It reminded me of when I was first born and I was still with my mother and siblings.

 

Was I born again?

 

In a few days, I could open my eyes. My mother was white and fluffy, while my siblings and I still didn’t have fur. To stay warm, I stuck with her and started crying whenever she moved away. I just wanted my fur to grow out again so that I wouldn’t feel so cold all the time.

 

It felt like forever, but my sight and hearing got better and my white, curly fur grew out. My legs were strong enough to get around, but I didn’t really feel like moving too much. While my siblings ran around playing, I just stuck with Mother, even though she really kept pushing me to play.

 

Soon enough, the time to be separated came. Since I remembered how it was from my previous life, I didn’t panic and just let the humans take me. I was once again placed in a familiar box, where I could see a whole room of people who just came and looked at me through the glass.

 

One day, a little boy who reminded me a lot of Nini came to look at me. He was laughing and cooing, while I jumped on the glass, excited to see someone so cute and adorable like him.

 

_Take me out, take me out! I want to play with you!_

 

The little boy giggled and tapped his tiny palm against the glass. His wide eyes reminded me of Kyungsoo… the more I looked at him, the more I realized how much I missed Nini and Kyungsoo.

 

When will the angels arrive to let me visit them?

 

“Taeoh!”

 

I looked past the little boy in front of me and tried to trace the familiar voice. I saw a pair of legs walking closer and closer, but I couldn’t see any face because the top of the cage was blocking my view. When the person was right behind the little boy, he bent down and looked into my cage.

 

It was _Kyungsoo!_

 

I jumped up and down excitedly, so happy to see him again! He smiled at me, then looked at Taeoh. “She’s so cute! Do you want her?” The little boy nodded happily, then turned to me again. I wagged my tail, hoping the humans who worked here would take me out of the box to let me play with him.

 

_And where is Nini? I want to see Nini!! I miss him so much!_

 

The bell of the front door rang as another human walked into the room. As he walked closer to Kyungsoo and the little boy, I knew exactly who it was. Before I could see his face, the cover behind me opened and I was picked up from behind. I was being taken out of my cage!!

 

I was brought outside to the room where they were all waiting and I finally met Nini’s eyes. As he saw me, the smile on his face widened.

 

“We’ll adopt her,” Nini told the human who handed me to the little boy. “We’ll give her a home.”

 

“Thank you, _Appa!_ ” the little boy exclaimed and hugged me tighter.

 

After a while, they walked out of the store, while I was still being carried by Taeoh. Kyungsoo helped the little boy into the back of the car, and then they sat in the front. I was sitting in the little boy’s arms, excited that I was leaving that place with them and I realized how lucky I am. They were going to take me home.

 

I’ve found my family again.

 

_I’ve found my purpose._

**Author's Note:**

> I love Kim Jongin and I love dogs, so I was like why NOT COMBINE BOTH so bam! this story was created. The book Jongin was reading from is called Dog Heaven by Cynthia Rylant, it makes me cry everytime…


End file.
